The Alien's Decent
by Beta.Edit
Summary: Emma was a painfully ordinary girl. One day some random s*** falls from the sky and makes her place of work explode. Guess who comes out of the wreckage and needs help? Rated T – possible violence, slight sexual references, cursing and emotional turmoil Main characters: The 10th Doctor (because David Tennant is the best) & OC (Emma)
1. Introducing Who?

Hi this is BetaEdit ~ I may be an awkward girl with an awkward username, but hey, it suits my purpose. I might just put some stupid rambling online or it might be something good… who knows.

This is my first fan-fiction like EVER. I have only ever written my own stories and I don't really think I can do much else so please, please, PLEASE no flames.

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing **fan-fiction** now would I?

Rated T – possible violence, sexual references, slight cursing and emotional turmoil

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I'd say once upon a time, but since it was last week it would sound pretty stupid huh? It's not a fantasy but sometimes I wish it was. Don't get me wrong, I'll never forget how exciting it was, but it was probably a one-time only thing… He'll never come back, if I act like I believe he will, I will only await disappointment.

It's just one of those things ya know? One moment you don't care one way or the other about the way your life is, then the next –_BOOM_- nothing will ever be the same again. This is the story how I remember that moment, the day of the alien's descent.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

I was walking down the pathway with my hand in my pockets on my way to my part-time job. I needed the money… I started to reminisce on my life as I walked.

If anyone looked at me they would probably see a 'Goth chick' or some 'poor emo girl' but that didn't really bug me. When I was younger I was a preppy giddy little freak. I did gymnastics, I sang, I cared about learning, I just plain cared. People followed me, they would literally flock to me, and heck they acted like they loved me. One day I was doing my routine and I slipped up. One slip-up that made me stay in the hospital for a month. My so-called friends never visited me while I was in the hospital. They didn't even write or send flowers. Nothing. My parents did but it wasn't for condolences, oh no, my mom was just upset that I couldn't compete in the latest tournament and my dad was pissed that I was missing school. After I made it out I wasn't able to compete for at least four months, doctor's orders. Needless to say my parents were angry at me. It wasn't my fault, really it wasn't, but they didn't listen to me. When I went back to school I was so depressed I didn't bother to pick my grades back up. I kept them at the C- mark to make sure I passed, but that was the extent of it. I had no friends and honestly I thought 'good riddance' even though I was sad on the inside. I decided to never let my feelings show again, so that way nobody could make fun of me. No happiness, no sadness, no surprise, no emotion.

Remembering my past always made my mask slip- just a bit. My eyes sting, but like magic I suck in the tears, and they never fall. What would I give to have somebody notice me for who I am, and not what I've become? It's not their fault though, I just don't take the time to show them. I was almost at the place I worked, the gas station. Full of nasty fumes and nasty people… I fit in just fine with my uncaring attitude. Only two blocks away now, steadily walking there slowly.

_It'll be like every other day, I'll clock in and take my place at the register. My evil boss Keith will arrive an hour or so later and try to act like he's normal and say "Hi Emma" and harass me in more ways than one. Nobody ever really stops by so it is an easy, and boring job. Deserted and peaceful._

I stopped walking and stared, my eyes wide open as something started to light up the evening sky. I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass. However the only thing hurt was my pride, even if no one saw me. I saw everything happen, almost in slow motion. Something fell from the sky and crashed into the gas station causing an explosion much bigger than a simple gas explosion would have been. I didn't know what to think but I ran _towards _the explosion. That's right, Emma the idiot went _towards_ the imminent death trap. It wasn't for me though, I saw someone trying to escape from the fire. Someone was in there and that's all I needed to know. As I got closer I saw it was a man and he looked at me and _smiled!_ The man was partly covered in dirt and ash, and a corner of his coat was on _fire_ and he smiled at me!

_Is he delusional?_

I asked myself questions silently as I helped the man, taking off my hoodie and putting out the fire left on him. I took off his coat and didn't let him protest as I pulled him along, his arm slung over my shoulder. He tried to protest saying crap like "Run away, I'm fine, don't worry" but I didn't believe him for a second. He was limping and his voice sounded like he had been gargling nails all day. After we were a decent distance from the fire I put him down and made him lie down. I was NOT taking no for an answer. He finally stopped arguing and looked at me strangely, making me a bit self-conscious. I hadn't spoken to him the entire time I had been helping him but I finally decided I had to say something, ask him one question. It was important to me even if I didn't let it show.

"…What's your name?"

He looked at me and smiled his insanely out of place smile and said,

"They call me The Doctor."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ta-Dah… A really cruddy introduction in my opinion but I promise I'll try to make it better. I also want to supply the following information:  
I do not and will NEVER own Doctor Who or anything about the series. I own my character Emma and the plot-line to this story. I won't write an intro at the beginning of every chapter, because quite frankly, it pisses me off when I have to scroll down to the story when I read fanfics. People almost never read the intro and rarely read the finishing lines… so thanks if you did.

If you want to review, then great. If you don't, then I won't know if I should continue or if it's any good.  
Before you ask, yes. Yes it is blackmail. Lots of Luv BetaEdit ~


	2. Are You Serious?

Chapter 2 – Are you serious?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Doctor? Ok then Mr. Doctor what hurts?"

"…" He stared at her for a moment seeming stumped for whatever reason.

"What?" Emma was getting impatient even though her voice remained emotionless.

"You don't want to argue that "Doctor" isn't a name? I mean it is, for me and not Mr. Doctor either, just doctor, but people always seem to think-"He was then cut off by Emma

"It's your name, and even if it wasn't and you just didn't want to tell me, then that's not any of my business."

"Well it is my name, and if you would be so kind as to let me go I would be grateful."

Emma scoffed quietly in response and laid him back on the ground trying to search for any major injuries. While she was looking he smirked as she put her head down to listen for his heart.

"What?"

"You should know that if you are giving me a check-up you should listen to both of my hearts."

"What?"

"I have two hearts, I'm not human."

Emma looked at him and an emotion that hadn't shown on her face for years flickered in her eyes for a split second, curiosity. It was only for a brief moment but he caught it and smiled.

"Go on, check if you want."

Emma put her head down on the right side of his chest and listened. Hearing another heart beat she pulled her head up rather quickly. Her eyes flashed with emotion once more even though it didn't show on her face. She put one hand on each side of his chest and felt two hearts beating at the same time. She pulled her hands back and looked him in the eyes a moment before shrugging.

"Ok, not human, so are you hurt anywhere?"

He blinked and started to laugh in his amusement.

"You know, you are the one of the first humans I've ever met to not freak out that I have two hearts. It's brilliant actually, I mean even though there are so many aliens out there, most don't bear similar resemblance to humans so to hear it is a shocker to most."

"Well, a bunch of stuff just fell from the sky so-"

"Oh no! The Tardis!"

The doctor tried to run off towards the fire which didn't show any signs of dying down startling Emma. He tripped and noticed his ankle was bleeding.

"Oh no! Nonononononononono NO!"

"What is it?" Concern showing itself in her voice

"If I don't get the Tardis out of there, then they'll take it! They can't open it but I can't get it back easily if they make off with it!"

"…So it's something important to you that's in the fire?"

"Yes, and I can't get there with my-"

"What does it look like?" Emma seemed to like interrupting him, that or it just came naturally.

"It's a big blue police box, but-"

"Well come on then."

Emma helped him up supporting him so his ankle was off of the ground. She started to walk towards the fire with him in tow just looking at her like she was nuts.

"You can't just walk into a fire! You could hurt yourself for no reason!"

"I have a reason… Your important thing is in there, and you need help. That's all the reason I need."

Emma looked at him, his mouth agape with an argument that never came. She gave him a sincere half smile. The emotion surprising her more that it surprised him as she helped him get to the fire, going as quickly as she could with a hurt man- er alien in tow.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Yes I updated twice today. I don't know why, I just thought I would. I will probably update as soon as I see that someone is reading it. If no one is reading it, then why update right? Sorry its short BTW

TBC – Lots of Love –


	3. The Tardy - I mean the TARDIS

Chapter 3 – The Tardy… I mean the TARDIS

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The heat and light from the fire was radiating to such an extent that if Emma hadn't been holding up the doctor, she would have instinctually covered her eyes from the flames. She slowed down as they neared the flames, while squinting her eyes against the light looking for the police-box he had described.

"So Doctor, how are we going to get your "Tardy" thing out of the fire once we get to it?"

Yes, she had just thought of that after already going into the fire, she never said she was a genius.

"It's a "Tardis" and it can fly, so I'll just fly it out."

_Right so did you expect that to be an obvious solution to me? _

Emma wondered just what went through his mind while still looking through the flames.

"There, is that it?"

Emma pointed at an object that somehow despite the explosion managed to stay perfectly upright. It wasn't too far into the flames, so if they were careful they might not even get burned.

"Yes that's it! Let's go!"

Without a further concern for his safety he tried to speed up our pace while I was propping him up on my shoulder. At this rate he was liable to trip them both like two children in a three-legged race!  
They were almost there and he fumbled with a key that he had hung around his neck.

_That metal HAS to be hot in the fire_

He only just opened it and swung the door open about to go inside when an explosion suddenly happened behind them. He pulled her inside with him and slammed the door behind him.

"Phew! That was a close one eh? Now right down to business. Are you hurt?"

Emma started to cough in a choking way. She didn't know if it was from the soot that threatened to suffocate her or the well-hidden shock that accompanied seeing such a huge area that fit inside a small blue box. She managed to choke out some garbled form of language before the Tardis shook and made her fall over. She hit her head on one of the metal bars that ironically were meant to keep people from falling, and then Emma blacked out.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

'_It's soft here in my bed. I don't know why but it feels so safe here.' _

_Emma opened her eyes and was shocked as she looked down._

'_I'm wearing pink again? How did this happen?' _

"_Emma dear!" _

"_Mom? Is that you?" _

"_Of course it's me sweetie, who else has my beautiful voice?"_

'_Yep definitely mom with her arrogance.'_

"_You have another competition soon, are you ready?"_

'_Competition? But…'_

"_Mom, you know I can't compete, I'm not a gymnast anymore. Not after what happened."_

_Emma's mother looked down at her with a menacing glare that would rival any demon's stare, effectively making her flinch._

"_And that is why nobody will ever love you."_

_Emma's mother dropped her smile and the tone of her voice went from cheerful to ominous in mere seconds._

"_Wha?"_

_Emma didn't get to finish her inquiry when she suddenly realized she was dressed in black again and her mother was right in front of her. She was in the basement instead of her old room, and the light seemed to be sucked out of the room itself. Her mom slapped her in the face so hard that she flew across the room. It didn't help that Emma was so hungry that she was way lighter than a girl her age should have been._

"_Mother stop! Please!"_

"_Oh, sorry, should I call your father to teach you a lesson you miserable piece of shit? Ron, your daughter is being a bitch again!"_

_Tears fell down Emma's face as her dad came down the stairs, and her mom left. While her father grumbled about Emma not really being his daughter._

"_YOU! You know something? Ever since you failed at everything, my life has been miserable! Are you happy that my friends taunt me for giving birth to a failure? You aren't worth what I gave to make you, you sorry piece of bull-crap!"_

_Emma was crying harder now, and for every sob she let out, her father kicked her again. She swore that this would be the last day she ever showed emotion. Emotions caused pain, and even if she didn't deserve the pain, it would come. Her father continued to spew insults at her until leaving her alone in the dark to curl into herself and crawl into the deepest recesses of her inner subconscious._

"..y …ey…re..kay? hey are you okay?"

A voice was coming into focus as Emma slowly opened her eyes and saw a worried face staring at her before smiling at her.

_Wait what?_

The day's events came trickling back into her mind along with parts of her dream… or nightmare, whatever. They were more like memories, even though distorted during her sleep.

"H-hi… I'm good"

Emma chastised herself at how utterly pathetic she sounded in front of the first person to show concern for her in a long time. She didn't want to give him any cause what-so-ever to dislike her in any way.

"Alrighty then, welcome aboard my ship, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, or TARDIS for short."

Emma nodded her head slowly as she looked around, her eyes that had been partially closed opened up wide while taking in her new surroundings. The interior was definitely bigger than the outside and she automatically explained everything to herself.

_Alien tech and crap… Shining and glowing in different spots, a large cylinder and control panel in the center, or what seems to be the center considering the hallway over there… I wonder how many rooms fit into this thing._

"So, what do you think?"

"Big."

It was all Emma could think to say and she mentally did several face palms at how retarded she sounded just then, but fortunately the doctor didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Alien technology?"

"Ah-yup. Although it's the last one of its kind, and only time-lords have this type of technology, besides-"

Emma stopped him before he could ramble about things she didn't understand.

"How is your ankle?"

"Oh, it's just fine, I'm patched up and good as new see?"

He hopped on one foot like an idiot for a moment lifting his hurt foot in the air to show Emma what looked like a bandage that had been wrapped by a four-year old.

"Well that's good then… Wait are we still in the fire?"

Emma sat up straighter and looked around as if she could look through the walls and see the flames.

"Oh no, we're fine, I moved us out into the middle of the city, so no worries."

Emma sighed inwardly at her relief. She stood up slowly and took the doctor's hand in hers and shook it up and down twice.

"Well it was nice to meet you then Doctor. I won't bother you anymore, but make sure you rest that foot."

Emma began to walk to the door before he finally responded.

"Wait, don't you want to, you know… learn more about the excitement of everything that makes up the universe?"

Emma didn't turn back to him to respond.

"I would only bother you anyway. How I could be of any help to you is certainly a mystery to me."

She tried to make her voice sound as emotionless as possible even though she knew what she would be giving up.

"Besides, you are fun, and I am just a downer. It would never work."

"Well… you never know until you try right?"

The doctor seemed adamant in his efforts to convince her to stay.

"I could at least use the help to save the earth."

"Seriously? The entire earth?"

Emma was practically oozing sarcasm but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, that's about right. Just try it once and you'll never want to go back I'm sure!"

"Sounds dangerous."

Emma replied curiosity peaked once again at the thought of it.

"Well just a little. Well maybe a lot. Well…. Yeah it is, but it's worth it to have an adventure right?"

"…If you think I can help then just this once, I guess it won't matter either way so it's up to you Doc."

The doctor clapped his hands together once in agreement before rubbing them together in excitement as Emma turned back towards him. He pulled some levers and pressed some buttons and a _swooshing _sound echoed around the ship. Sarah looked at him with a blank expression once again when it stopped moments later and he nearly bounced towards the door.

"Allons-yEmma!"

"So the troubling danger stuff is here is it?"

"Well it's somewhere nearby, but yes basically. Why? Want to stay here and miss the fun?"

"No way."

The corners of Emma's mouth twitched into an almost smile for a moment at her amusement.  
This was going to be interesting, if not fun.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Well there you have it folks This chappy is totally dedicated to AllieKatz for reviewing and making me feel special! Also dedicated to David Tennant for being awesome! I'm updating this at about midnight where I live, so technically this is the next day of writing my story. I couldn't wait any more! . I'll try to update as much as humanly possible, even though I do have a life. R&R


	4. The Screams in the School

Chapter 4 – The Screams in the School

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The door to the Tardis swung open revealing a street corner near an elementary school that Emma recognized.  
The doctor ran outside and looked around in circles through the dim light of the night.

_What is he a cat or something? Can he see in the dark?_

Emma marveled at the child-like wonder that was the doctor, who happened to be sniffing the air when she was about to speak. As soon as she had stepped out of the Tardis her face had taken on its emotionless state on the outside once again.

"So, what's first? Wanna share with the group what you're thinking?"

Emma spoke in a voice that said 'I really don't care' but if one had looked at her eyes when she said that, they would have known otherwise.

"Alright then, so there I was just drifting around the universe, seeing the sights of the galaxies, I was near Calliopticon, home of the Meticons, nice people really, and I was listening to some Kasabian when-"

"Okay Doc, as much fun as that sounds, can you please tell me what we're looking for?"

"…Ah well you're no fun."

"I never said I was."

"Alrighty then, I got a message on my psychic paper asking for help. So here I am."

The doctor turned around and looked at Emma who was still standing by the Tardis and walked towards her.

"Why the sad face? Aren't you having fun?"

"…I don't have a sad face."

"Alrighty then, so are you having fun?"

"Forgive me for not knowing what we are looking for."

"Ah, well if you had let me finish…"

"Well then?"

The doctor almost pouted before he turned around and spread his arms wide open indicating the entire area.

"We look!"

He started to run off in one direction that Emma was completely sure he had just picked randomly, but hey it was better than just standing there. Emma uncrossed her arms and stood up straight before jogging along behind him.

Not even five minutes later Emma was about to open her mouth again when on the third floor of the school near them a scream echoed around the block. The doctor and Emma both turned towards the building at the same time and ran towards the door. Emma reached to door first and rattled it several times before getting completely frustrated. Not that it showed on her face or anything.

"Great. It's locked. Don't suppose you have any alien-tech for that do ya?"

The doctor held up something that looked like a pen to the door and pressed a button that made it emit a buzzing noise. A second later the door swung open.

"Sonic screwdriver, comes in handy don't-ya think?"

"Yeah… nifty. You could have used that before I made myself look like an idiot right?"

"I suppose I could have, but where's the fun in that?"

Emma smirked and ran inside turning left once through the door.

"Wait hold on, where are you going?"

"I went to school here when I was little, and the stairs are this way."

"Oh. Well then lead on!"

Emma almost laughed at how embarrassed he looked at that moment, but instead she just turned and jogged towards the stairway, led by the moonlight filtering in through the widows, and her memories of the layout of the school. Emma waited at the top of the third flight of stairs for the doctor, while cautiously looking around the corner of the doorway. The doctor finally caught up, his breathing almost labored for a second before he got over it.

"You run fast, do you work out?"

Emma slapped her hand over his mouth effectively shutting him up before pulling her hand away.

"Something's wrong here and I don't think it would be a good idea to announce our presence just yet."

Emma whispered and the doctor nodded his response putting his finger over his lips like a child to respond.

"Shhhhh."

…_Yeah that's what I just said. Gosh he's like a little kid! Well, an attractive little kid… oh crap good thing that wasn't out loud, I would have sounded like a pedo! What the heck is wrong with me?_

Emma shook her head and to her embarrassment her face turned pink but luckily the doctor didn't seem to notice.  
Sounds came from down the hallway around both sides of the door, so still whispering the doctor told Emma that he would go left if she would go right. Emma nodded before he snuck off to the right. Emma did a mental face palm and turned left instead. She absently wondered if aliens were any good with direction. Based on what she had seen, the answer would be no. The doctor crouched down and snuck off to the right like a kid trying to be a spy from a movie. Needless to say he sucked at it, but he was happy so who was Emma to say anything?

Emma turned to the left and slid along the wall quietly. She heard some noises coming from around the corner and she looked around quickly. The hallway was narrow enough, so she hoisted herself up on the walls moving up until she was parallel to the ceiling and out of sight. Not even a second after she did, two blue creatures who almost looked like fish came around the corner. They each had long necks and slim bodies, but their arms and legs had muscle all over them. Their heads held no hair, but instead had strange tattoo-like markings on them. They were each holding something that suspiciously resembled a gun which didn't do much to calm Emma's nerves, and she hoped they would leave before her arms and legs gave up on holding her.

The two creatures turned towards each other and started to speak in what most would call gibberish.  
Seeing as it wasn't English Emma tuned out until they walked away allowing her to return her feet to the floor and leave undetected. There was only one room beyond the corner she was at, she remembered from school, so she was just planning on turning and approaching it, but when she turned her head around the corner she saw two doors. Emma blinked twice confused because it was incredibly bright but there was a normal door, and then there was a metal door. While debating on whether to go back and find the doctor or enter herself she heard a scream again followed by a thumping sound and more gibberish, which made her choose her second option.

Emma crossed her fingers and opened the strange metal door without a second thought.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Hehehe cliffhanger anybody? Ah well… So I was going to wait for a second review before posting this, but I'll just post this one anyway. HOWEVER, I would really like a second review before I write anymore… Even though I do profusely thank the people who read my story, even if I am an amateur.

Well thanks anyway ~ Love BetaEdit


	5. Help

Chapter 5 - Help

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The strange metal door swung open slowly revealing a medium sized room that was definitely **not **a normal school room. There was only one alien-like creature in the room and it hadn't seen her yet. She took that advantage and hid behind a nearby column, peeking out to take in her surroundings. The room was mostly made out of a blue-tinted metal, and was shaped somewhat like a dome. There were five columns spaced evenly around the room one of which was her current hiding spot. There was a panel resembling a door on the other side of the room and the alien was facing it so it was probably important. She was almost finished assessing her surroundings when she heard a scream again, from the other side of the door. She flinched at the pain that echoed in that brief sound.

About a minute later she heard gibberish again and the panel, which was not obviously a door, whooshed open quickly as an alien walked in and started "conversing" with the other one already in the room. The door was left open and Emma snuck a little closer, hiding behind another column to try and peek inside. What she saw made her grab her mouth in horror, while her eyes widened to the size of saucers. There wasn't just one person in there, no there were several, and on top of that it was mostly children. It didn't look like they were locked-up or contained in any manner but if their faces were any indication, their fear was their cage. Their fear was understandable to anyone looking in on them, seeing as there were dead people on the floor all around them and aliens in their vicinity. The corner that they were all huddled in was covered in blood. There were two adults and three children in the corner, not counting the bodies on the floor. One of the adults was holding the children close to her protectively while the other adult was trying to help one of the bodies on the floor, who was already dead if the blood surrounding him was any indicator.

Emma wanted to scream, cry, and throw-up all at the same time, but she knew none of that would help. She turned to look at the aliens again and seeing them distracted quickly snuck into the next room before the door shut again with a whoosh. The room's occupants turned towards her and their expressions wrenched her heart from her chest. Emma thought she would never share her feelings again, but right now, at this moment, none of that mattered. The children looked up at her with tears in their eyes, **silent** tears. Children should never have to cry silent tears under any circumstances. They should be allowed to express themselves and run free, and they definitely shouldn't have to experience death so quickly in their lifetimes. Emma got as close as she could without stepping in any blood, so that she could try to talk to them. Before she could say anything the man who had been holding the body let go of it before turning to the other adult and shaking his head sadly.

"Oh my god… why are they doing this to us?"

The lady who was protecting the children to the best of her ability whispered while choking down her own tears. The man looked up at Emma just now realizing that someone else was in the room.

"You… you speak English don't you? Take the kids, please if you can, help them. We… those things hurt us when they took us. We can't get up without feeling pain, not by ourselves, but the children can. If you could just help the children-"

The man broke off in heart-wrenching sobs that Emma had never heard from any man ever before. Anger started to bubble from within her, as she stood up and looked around the room.

_What did these people ever do to the aliens huh? What the fuck could possibly give them the excuse to kill these children? How can I possibly help them? Oh, and one more thing, WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR?_

At that moment she heard a shrieking noise outside the door and grabbed a loose pipe and stood beside the door. She stepped to the side and held it above her head poised to strike whatever came through the door. She tensed her muscles and waited to her the door open, but it didn't, and as if only to further her confusion more sounds rang out resembling fighting. She then heard a familiar voice which made her relax her stance, just a little bit.

"I tried to ask nicely, so don't get mad at me. I just wanna have a looksee, you know, see what's happening."

She then heard a buzzing noise and the door swung open revealing the doctor. As soon as she saw him she fell to her knees and dropped the pipe. He looked at the people in the room and then at Emma. His normally cheery eyes were blank, and foreign. He turned back to the aliens in the ship who were pointing their weapons at him and lifted up his sonic screwdriver. It emitted a high pitched squeal zapping their weapons forcing the aliens to drop them.

"Now why would you take these humans and lock them up huh? What did they ever do to you? On top of that, what reason could you possibly have for murdering these innocent children?"

The doctor's gaze seemed to be piercing into the alien's very souls and they responded in unintelligible noises as they argued with the doctor. Emma slowly stood up again, shoving her emotions as far to the side as she could while walking back over to the prisoners in the corner. She cringed slightly as she had to step over some people to get to them. She managed to get the children closer to the door by picking them up one at a time. The two adults to supported themselves on each other's shoulders and followed.

During this time the doctor had finally finished speaking. The aliens didn't regret their actions and would not defend themselves since they saw no need to. The doctor had aimed his sonic screwdriver at the console and all of the aliens were grasping their heads where their ears would have been if they were human. He turned around and picked up one of the kids and turned to Emma.

"Run."

Only one word was needed and she pulled the remaining two kids along with her and the adults hurried behind them. They didn't have to go far, only a few meters, but it seemed a lot further to Emma considering the children she was helping and the injured adults behind her. Almost seconds after they were out of the door and back into the school hallway, the metal door disappeared. A loud explosion was heard and the walls of the school shook, but they didn't see anything until a purple colored gas came into the hallway from the wall. The children fell asleep immediately, while everyone else who had covered their mouths and noses looked around for a moment. The adults from the ship fell down soon after and Emma took one last look at the doctor who was putting something in his mouth before everything faded to black.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

~~ Sorry there wasn't much dialogue in this one, but for obvious reasons I guess…  
I don't think I'll be abandoning this anytime soon, because now I know that at least two people are reading my story who like it, and **that** my friends is what keeps me happy and keeps me going...

P.S. I have insomnia and where I live it is 2 AM as I posting this, so yeah… I'm tired o.0

UPDATE: I haven't abandoned this yet, i promise! I just have a separate account that i use to write different stories as well! This story, in weeks, has gotten around 300 views, where as the other story i wrote got nearly 1000 views and 10 reviews in one day. The story now in a little over a week has more then 45 reviews and tons of views so i'm pretty much begged to update it... sorry (please forgive me)  
Regardless, even if you ask me i will probably not tell you my other account since i use it specifically to write Mature FF


End file.
